


You Broke Me First

by SCE0508



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCE0508/pseuds/SCE0508
Summary: They had a History. A past together. All she wanted was to escape and gain a sense of Freedom. Leaving for college had been the break she was looking for. The only thing she hadn't expected was to be met with the past 4 years later.♥CLOTI♥
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. A Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!! ☺
> 
> I'm back with another Cloti story! ♥
> 
> I started writing this a while ago. 
> 
> It's a different type of Cloti, so bare with me! 😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride!
> 
> Beware of the ♥SLOW BURN♥

The college life was exactly like it was described – although, the type of life that you led in college depended on what kind of student you wanted to be at the end of it. When the college experience began, everyday was a rush – a fight for survival. It started from the moment you woke up, until the moment your head hit the pillow again. A majority of the students spent their nights with their heads buried in books. They were the type of students that would study at the library on their breaks – the type that would study until they passed out to make sure they were 2 weeks ahead of everyone else. Then you had the other majority among campus that went out to parties every night – never returning until morning. Of course, they would still attend their classes but they would do so with a lot less enthusiasm.

  
Her college experience had started 10 days prior and it was like riding a wild rollercoaster with all of the twists and turns. She made a promise to herself when starting, that she was going to be entirely focused on classes – which meant studying when returning to her dorm also. So far, she was doing well to avoid the nightlife. When she had some time, she visited a few places off campus to apply for part-time work. She was still in the stage of getting settled, when she unexpectedly met 2 girls that helped her out. They were energetic and full of enthusiasm. She would see them during classes and around the dorm building as they were all based on the same floor, which filled her with ease. The guys were based on the top floor, which gave everyone the privacy they needed. At the moment, she didn’t see the girls other than that as she refused their frequent invitations to partake in the college nightlife.

  
Joining college had been a severe change from what she had grown to know. A different world compared to her hometown. Right now, she felt like it was the best decision for her. When the time came to picking a college, she was lost and hesitant about the consequences. Did she pick one close to home, or did she move away to gain a sense of freedom? The thought of leaving filled her with anxiety and excitement.

She heard about this college through her friend who boasted on several occasions about what it had to offer. He spoke about studies but mostly the nightlife. As her put it, he wanted her to join him in ‘paradise.’ Today he was returning back to college after being on vacation for 2 weeks, and she was excited to see him. It had been 7 months, but they kept in contact via phone calls and texts. He was returning back for his second term, which made her breathe a little easier. If he could get through his first term, so could she.

  
Her eyes lingered on the bookcase as she checked the spines of the books and lifted them off of the shelf. That would be more than she needed, but she could never be too careful. Tucking them away into her backpack, she zipped it shut and smoothed the covers down on her bed. Class was starting in 30 minutes, so she had to make a move soon to make it in time. The dormitory was situated across from the main building, so she didn’t have too far to go.

  
The flashing of her phone caught her attention as she took slow steps over, her heart racing in the process. Again? Taking the phone into her hand, she let out a breath – her hold tightening around it as she closed her eyes briefly after seeing the screen. 13 missed calls, 7 texts. Since she left, she hadn’t been in contact. Was she doing the right thing? Did she get in contact to let him know she was okay?

  
With a shake of her head, she tugged her jacket over her arms and slipped her phone into her pocket. Her eyes trailed over to the window, as a smile reached her lips. It was the middle of October, and the weather was starting to take a turn to the colder side. Lifting her backpack, she stepped out into the hall and locked her door. The building was safe for the students, but imagine if a guy came along and found one of the doors unlocked. They would have a field day panty raiding.

Once she got the ground floor? She pushed the door open to step outside as she was met with a light breeze. The sun glowed in the distance, the light shining down onto the pavement in front of her. The sky had a contrast of blue here and there, but it was still a beautiful day. Making her way across, she checked to see if there was any sign of him. He wasn’t there yet. Walking over to the main building, she came to a stop at the bottom of the steps and checked her phone to see if there were any messages from him.

  
“Hey Tifa!” A sweet voice called out from the distance as she turned to see curls bouncing into her line of sight. “What're you doing out here?”

  
“Hey Aerith.” She smiled at the girl, a gentle sigh escaping her as she looked around again. “Just waiting for my friend. He’s meeting me here soon, or he’s supposed to be.” Lifting her eyes from the brunette, she glanced up at the clock hanging on the building’s front. That was more than a subtle hint to help student’s keep track of the time. What excuse would they have? It certainly wouldn’t be that they didn’t see the time.

  
“Ooooh, did I hear a he in that sentence?” Aerith teased suggestively, her emerald sparkling with delight as she gave Tifa a light nudge with her elbow. “A special he?”

  
“Oh, no, no...NO.” Tifa shook her head curiously, clearing her throat as the thought of it made her laugh inside. She would never see him in that light. Adjusting her backpack over her shoulder, she shot her a smile. “Definitely not a special he, well...I mean he is special in a way, but he drives me crazy. More like an annoying brother.”

  
“I see.” The girl laughed as she moved her hands behind her back. “So, do you want to come out tonight? It’s meant to be a big one! It would just be myself and Yuffie – not counting the people we might meet there.”

  
“Oh tonight?” Red dropped to the ground in an attempt to think of something while she chewed at her lower lip. What could she say this time without sounding boring? In truth, she was fighting the inevitable, but she really needed to keep her promise to herself and focus on studying. “Aerith, I would really...like to, but I-"

  
“You need to study right?” The girl laughed and gave her the sweetest of smiles as she gave her a pat on the head – not showing any judgement towards her. “It’s okay. I know I’ll get you out one of these days and then you’ll never stop coming out.” Aerith shot her a wink as she stepped back and turned on her heel to head off in the opposite direction. “I have to go, I’ll see you in class!”

  
Tifa let out a breath and watched the flow of her pink dress as she disappeared around the corner from her sight. Sometimes she felt like she had known Aerith for more than 10 days - it was more like years and it gave her a warm feeling. Maybe one of these days, she could take her up on the offer and forget studying for a night.

Glancing up again, her eyes trailed onto the clock as she let out a sigh. 20 after 10. Where was he? Reaching up, she tightened the band around the black silk and winced. Maybe she would have to consider cutting her hair – especially if it felt like an anchor pulling her down every time she pulled it up into a ponytail. Letting out a breath, she checked her phone again and raised an eyebrow. She shouldn’t be surprised he was late; this was typical Zack.

  
“Tifa Lockhart!”

  
A startled yelp escaped her as she turned around – her red wide with shock as she stared into bright blue eyes. Pressing her hand against his chest, she shoved him lightly and narrowed her eyes. “Zack, you scared me!”

  
“Hey Tifa.’ He laughed, his grin growing wider. “It isn’t my fault your head was up in the clouds.” He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug. “As per usual that is.”

  
“Ha, funny.” Leaning into him, she tilted her head as a smile pulled at her lips. “So, how was Vancouver?”

  
“Oh, you know. Beautiful blue lakes, a warm cabin with a view. What more could a guy like me ask for?” He gave her a gentle nudge and slipped the backpack off of her shoulder as he lifted it onto his. “Tifa, what’s in this? Rocks?”

  
“Books?” She frowned, raising an eyebrow at him. “Why?”

  
“Hmm.” He gave her a dry look, amusement flooding his stare as he lifted it, testing the weight. “Books for the whole term or?”

  
“You’re insufferable Zack Fair!”

  
“Oh, you missed me!” He gave her hair a ruffle and laughed – dodging the land of the slap that was heading his way. Smirking, he jogged up the steps to the main building. “Come on slow poke!”

  
“Me? Slow poke?” Shaking her head in disagreement, she huffed and followed him inside. “Friendly reminder, I was actually waiting for you.”

  
“Uh huh. So, what’re you doing tonight?” Zack questioned; an eyebrow raised as he maneuvered through the crowded hall. “I bet you’re enjoying the nightlife right?”

  
“Uh, I...sure.” Tifa responded, avoiding his stare. “And I’m studying tonight.” She continued as he stopped in his steps and turned to properly look at her. 

  
“No, you aren’t. Surely you haven’t got tired of it already?” He scoffed, shaking his head. “What’re you really doing?” Turning the corner, he tilted his head to look at her again as he walked backwards – waiting for an answer.

  
“What? I’m studying.”

  
“Tifa, you’re killing me here. My first night back, and it’s the one you decide to study on.” He placed his hand over his chest, a feigned look of hurt on his face. She glanced away and he furrowed his brows, ducking his head to look at her. “Tifa, you have been to a party since you’ve been here right? You haven’t locked yourself away in your room this entire time.” He gave her a look and groaned as she looked away meekly. “Tifa, you’re coming out with me tonight and having some fun!”

  
“But-“

  
“No but this, but that. Nope. I won’t be taking any answer other than, yes Zack, I would love to go out with you and dance the night away.” Stopping in his steps, he leaned up against the wall as he dangled her backpack on his fingertips – a grin on his face. “How’re you supposed to enjoy your college experience to the fullest if you hide yourself away in the confines of your room?”

  
“How did you know that this was my class exactly?” She sighed in defeat and took the backpack from him, her fingers tightening around the strap. “I didn’t mention it.”

  
“No, you didn’t.” He winked and ruffled her hair as he turned on his heel. “I’ll see you at 9 sharp. Blue lagoon!” 

  
“Zack!” Tifa called out as he disappeared around the corner, but not without one last salute and a laugh. “uhh.” Groaning, she slipped into the classroom and took her seat.

  
It turns out that she was going to be experiencing the nightlife after all.

* * *

Well, she didn’t need an arrow to get her here, especially with all the commotion she heard from up the road. This looked like the place – if the music wasn’t already a giveaway. When she heard the talks around campus, she hadn’t expected the parties to be like this. She completely underestimated what she was going to be faced with tonight. A throng of students were gathered outside, their voices loud as they parted into different groups. Slipping inside pass them, she came to a stop as she checked her surroundings. The atmosphere was lively, the smell of alcohol thick in the air, as the lingering scents of perfume, cologne and sweat filled her senses. Yes, she underestimated the college nightlife. 

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she let out a breath and tried to relax. Well, she was here now – why not try and let her hair down a little? After checking her outfit, she gave herself a nod of approval after seeing what the other girls were wearing. She opted for dark jeans with her knee-high boots, which were only a few inches high – the inches giving her that extra lift. She wore a red off the shoulder top that was laced with glitter – giving her eyes that extra sparkle. She pushed through the crowd of dancing students; the heat already consuming her as she made her way to the bar, so she slipped her leather jacket off in the process and folded it over her arm. 

Students neck shots and cheered, the noise almost overtaking the music. How did they get alcohol at a bar on campus? Biting her glossed lip, she looked around for any sign of Zack and pressed herself against the side of the bar to avoid the staggering guy behind her. Counting to 10, she hummed along to the music. She could do this. It wasn’t her kind of scene, but it wouldn’t be so bad to try it. Zack was expecting her after all, not that he gave her a chance to decline. 

“There she is!” A yell of excitement came loud and unexpectedly in her ear as she was wrapped up in a pair of arms and lifted into the air. “Tifa, you’re here!” 

“Zack!” Tifa swiped her hand across the back of his head in fright. “What is with you scaring me!? Please, put me down.” 

“Your wish is my command!” Once her feet touched the ground, he was tugging her towards the other end of the bar and pushing pass other students to get in front. Once reaching his destination, he banged on the bar with a grin. “10 Tequila Rose shots!” 

“So, tell me...how did they manage to sneak drink into a bar on campus?” She tilted her head, genuinely interested. “I didn’t think they would allow that on campus.” 

“Oh, they don’t, but it is a really good story. So, when you have a...what do you call it? A student that has a scholarship and helps out the committee from time to time, and bonus; he also works at this bar. I guess we can say that they have WAY too much trust.” A smirk pulled at his lips as he glanced over at the guy on the other side of the counter. “Me and Dylan here go way back, almost as long as me and you Teef.” He nodded over at Dylan who shared the same mischievous grin – his attention turned towards preparing the order. Zack wore a lopsided grin as he looked over at her. “Someone came dressed to kill tonight I see. And here I thought I would have to come and escort you personally.” 

“Hmm.” A light blush tinted her cheeks as she glanced up at him. “You didn’t leave me much of a choice, did you?” She raised an eyebrow as he pressed a shot into her hand. “Zack-” 

“Drink that Teef.” He took his shot, swallowing it down with a shake of his head. “No holding back. It is a Friday night, and no doubt you’ve have been studying all week, and besides...no classes tomorrow! Let loose, have fun!” He yelled over the music, a wolf whistle leaving him as she gave in after a second of thought, and downed her shot with a cough. “Now, that is the spirit!” 

“But back to studying tomorrow!” Tifa called out over the bass as she shot him a serious look, her finger poking his chest. “I mean it.” 

“Yes ma’m!” He winked as he ushered her towards the crowded area at the back. “Now come on, I want to introduce you to some people!” Lifting the tray of shots, he led her through the crowd to the booth at the back and smiled as he ushered towards the 2 girls. “Now, here we have-” 

“Tifa!” The two girls yelled in excitement as they tackled her into a group hug. 

“Aerith, Yuffie! What’re you doing here?” Tifa asked with a laugh as she hugged them back – her eyes lighting up with surprise. 

“We told you! The college nightlife is too good to pass up!” Aerith beamed at her, clapping her hands as she looked her over. “Tifa, you look beautiful!” 

“Have you seen yourself?” They shared another hug, the girl in red finally feeling completely relaxed. Nothing could go wrong with Aerith there. She had that calming aura about her that made you feel like everything was going to be okay. “I’m glad to see you.” 

“So, I gather you girls all know each other then?” Zack looked between them in amusement as he placed the tray of shots down on their table. “And here I was worried you wouldn’t make any friends while I was gone Tifa!” He ruffled her hair. “I’m proud of you!” 

“Zack, you’re such a-” 

“Wait, you two know eachother!?” Yuffie gasped, joining into the conversation. “What a small world!” 

“This is the annoying brother type figure.” Tifa whispered to Aerith with a smile, reminding her of their conversation earlier on. 

“Know her?” Zack smirked at Yuffie and pulled Tifa towards him, wrapping her up in a bear hug. “This girl right here has had the absolute pleasure and joy of knowing me most of her life! She is like my little sister! She’s fun, and a massive pain in the ass.” 

“Zack!” Tifa yelled with a laugh as she pinched at his arm – trying to get him to release his hold on her, but it wasn’t working out so well. The girls laughed as they lifted the tray of shots to pass them out. 

“Zack causing trouble again I see?” A deeper voice joined into the conversation, a laugh following. “Zack, I thought we spoke about grabbing strangers without their permission?” 

“Ah! And this guy...you need to meet! My sidekick! The Robin to Batman!” He dropped Tifa back to her feet and took her hand, twirling her around to face the voice. “Teef, this is-” 

“Cloud Strife.” Tifa answered, her mouth dry as she stared at the person in front of her. Her mouth set into a straight line as she stared up into that familiar whirl of stoic blue. Out of all of the places in the world, he had to be here. 

And just when she was starting to have a good night. 

Perfect. 


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, and thank you! :)
> 
> I am incredibly delighted and so thankful with the response I have received back on this story so far!
> 
> Thank you, thank you! ❤
> 
> And without further ado, here is Chapter 2!
> 
> Have an incredible day! :)
> 
> ❤CLOTI❤

**_"Cloud, wait!"_ **

The memory hit her hard and fast - still fresh on the surface. It gripped at her heart, tightening like a vice. It was just like it had happened yesterday. 

**_"Cloud, please come back!"_ **

Tifa swirled the straw through the dark purple liquid - shifting for the 4th time in the past 5 minutes to lean her elbow on the bar. She couldn't stop fidgeting, her body restless, her emotions flooding out like waves. She was hurt, but also the bottled-up anger was seeping out. Of course, he had no words. He hadn't expected to see her, but then again...she didn't expect to see him. Ever again that is. Running her fingertips over the surface of the bar, she drummed her fingers against the vibration of the bass. He'd grown up, but the deep blue in his eyes made it hard not to recognise him. 

Was she petty for holding a grudge? Possibly. Did she care? No. 

That day was life changing for her. When Cloud disappeared, she felt like a part of her did too. Pressing her knuckles to her chin, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. Cloud was her rock, her person. She would sit for an endless amount of hours talking to him - right up until the stars were sparkling and the moon was full. He was her best friend, and always promised that they would escape together one day to see the world. Turns out in the end, he had other plans - he left without her. 

His last words brought everything tumbling down around her. 

**_Promises don't mean anything._ **

"So, you know Cloud then?" Aerith asked gently, her petite eyebrow raised in question as she settled onto the stool next to her. 

"I thought I did." Tifa responded honestly, her voice quiet as she swallowed the rest of her drink. She wasn't much of a drinker, but she was pretty sure she had hit her fifth...sixth drink? 

"Uh huh." Inhaling, the girl beside her rubbed her shoulder. "How about this," She began with enthusiasm, "This is a night of celebration! We made it through another week, and we should be proud." 

"You sound just like Zack." Her red sparkled with laughter as she tilted her head to look at Aerith. 

"Oh?" Aerith's cheeks tinged pink as she ushered towards the dance floor. "When we get some time, we are going to talk. But for now, us girls need to enjoy ourselves and that means dancing." Lowering herself from the stool, she held her hand out. "What do you say?" 

"I'll be there soon." Tifa smiled over at her reassuringly as the brunette smiled back, and disappeared into the crowd - her hips swaying to the beat of the music. Turning back to the bar, she ushered to Dylan with a small smile. 

Another drink wouldn't hurt, just one more. 

Cloud who? 

* * *

One big world and of course, he would see her again. What were the chances? What were HIS chances? The immediate fire in her eyes almost had him smirking, but his gut feeling told him it would have ended with the nearest drink being poured over his head. He remembered everything about her, but Tifa Lockhart grew up...a lot. A barely audible sigh left his pursed lips as he accepted the drink that Zack offered to him. She wasn't happy to see him, that was a certain. His fingers tapped against the side of the glass, but soon stopped as he caught onto Zack's stare from the side of his eye. 

"What?" 

"What? You're really asking me that?" Zack lifted his drink to take a sip, his brows furrowed with confusion. "Did I miss something? What was that with Tifa?" 

"It was nothing." Cloud told him; his voice smooth as he steered the conversation away from him and Tifa. "Where are the girls?" 

"Getting lost in the music it seems." He answered with a smirk. "And in case you wanted to know...another one of those girls that you seem to be avoiding is sitting at the bar." Zack ran a hand down the side of his neck. "Do you two know each other?" 

"Hmm." His eyes focused on the crowd, blue bright as the lights flashed and reflected in his eyes. He was never one for these, but then again...he never stopped coming. His attention flickered across the bar - his eyes immediately drawn to the girl in red as he took another sip of his drink. 

She really had grown up. 

"Zack!" Aerith was over to the table within seconds, her voice hoarse. No doubt she had been singing along with the rest of the crowd. "Are you coming!?" 

"Well, I can't refuse that offer." A grin tugged at Zack's lips as he took another gulp of his drink and threw a wink in Cloud's direction. "I gotta give the lady what she wants." 

Cloud rolled his eyes, a scoff escaping him as he watched Zack and Aerith weave their way onto the crowded dance floor. Shaking his head, he took another sip of his drink, his tongue sliding across his bottom lip to catch the last drop. His eyes were drawn back to the girl at the bar - the black waves falling over her shoulder as she moved to sip the last of her drink. 

He wondered if she as working up the courage to pour a drink over his head after all. He let out a breath, his eyes dropping to the table. After their brief encounter, she had slipped away while hush words were shared between Zack and Aerith - she was on her tail shortly after. She was lost for words, but then again, so was he. When Zack had mentioned that his friend was joining, he hadn't thought of asking any further questions. But Tifa? Of all people - he hadn't expected her. 

How long had it been since he last saw her? 4 years? 

They wouldn't be able to avoid each other forever, especially if Zack had anything to do with it. At the moment, it seemed like the best option. Closing his eyes, he drummed his fingers against the glass again as he tried to think up a solution. The clearing of a throat pulled him from his trance as he tilted his head to meet shimmering red. He subtly glanced over at the bar to see the stool that she was vacating now empty. So, he wasn't daydreaming; she was standing here in front of him. How long had she been standing there exactly? 

"Tifa." 

"I only came over here to state a simple fact." She fidgeted, her posture tense as she laced her fingers together - her knuckles almost white. 

"Oh?" He quirked a blonde brow, his interest piqued as he lay his arm across the back of the booth. He bit back a grin that was threatening to show itself as he stared up at her. She was fired up and the fire in her eyes was burning brighter than before. 

"I-" She narrowed her eyes as she met his gaze. "We are clearly going to be seeing a lot of each other-" 

"Uh huh." He made a noise of agreement, his eyes glowing with amusement as she dropped her hands to her sides and clenched her fists. 

"I will only be talking to you when were with Zack, and the girls." Tifa shot back as she folded her arms over her stomach. "We will be civilized." 

Tifa stared him down, a sigh of relief leaving her as Cloud's eyebrow lifted in surprise. He would have missed that if he wasn't paying attention - the relief shining in her eyes might have been another giveaway. How long was she working on that speech? Could he really call it a speech? It was more or less her setting the terms between them. The wave of her hand caught his attention as she watched him impatiently, clearly waiting for his answer. 

"Oh, can I talk now?" He fought at biting back his smirk, but it broke free after a failed attempt. Red grew fiery again noticing his amusement as she pressed her hands down against the table. "I can be civilized, is that what you want?" 

"Cloud-" 

"Tifa." 

"You're still-" 

"Tifa!" An excited shriek came as Yuffie bounced over, her grin spreading from ear to ear as she looped her arm through Tifa's. "You can chit chat later, but now it's time to dance!" 

Red darted to blue, the flicker of emotion in her eyes showing the anger with having to cut the conversation short. Cloud ushered towards the crowd of bodies with a nod of his head. Tifa's eyes lit with that fire again that he had spotted earlier on as Yuffie tugged her arm - dragging her into the throng of heaving bodies. 

Okay, so now he was on her shit list - maybe even at the top of it. 

He could've been completely honest and explained, but then again; seeing Tifa livid with him stirred a strange emotion inside of him. He wanted to see how this played out. She definitely wasn't the girl he once knew. 

Drumming his fingers again, he laughed and tilted his head back against the booth wall, his eyes closing in the process. 

Completely worth it though. 

* * *

The sky was clear, the stars bright as the hands reached 3AM on the clock. The wind was cold – some students regretting their choice of attire while others were thankful for it. The sound of laughter carried throughout the street as they made their way towards the apartments. 

“Zack, please be careful!” Aerith called out as she followed behind. 

“I got her, I got her!” Zack called back with laughter as he hooked his arm around Tifa’s waist. “We’re almost there Teef.” 

“This is why you should have stopped pushing drinks into her hand.” 

“Hey, I’m an innocent bystander!” He told Aerith, his face feigning innocence. “If you want to find someone to blame for this, speak to Dylan!” 

“Where are we?” The girl groaned; her forehead pressed against Zack’s shoulder as the black waves hid her face from view. “Am I home?” 

“Zack, should we meet you there!?” Yuffie called out, and pulled Aerith down the path as she pointed towards the end of the street. 

“Hmm, meet where?” Cloud pulled his eyes away from Tifa as he looked over at Yuffie who was stumbling along, her grip on Aerith tightening as she tried to keep her balance. She could do without any more drink. 

“Oh! Zack is bringing Tifa home, and then WE,” She paused to point at all of them. “Are off out again. The night is far from over!” She gave him a wink. “You should come.” 

“Except it’s morning.” He shook his head as he caught up with Zack. “I’m beat. You go on ahead with Aerith and Yuffie.” 

“Oh, I will! I’m just getting little Miss Lockhart back to her room, and then I’ll head on out!” Zack nudged him, being careful of Tifa as he shot a grin over at a glaring Aerith. “Still not taking the blame.” 

“I’ll take Tifa.” 

“You?” He came to a sudden stop as he looked over at his friend – his head tilted to the side. “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea.” 

“She’ll deal with it.” Cloud rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Tifa’s waist – his other arm hooking behind Tifa’s knees as he lifted her into his arms. A sound of amusement left him as she let out a yelp of surprise. “You head on and watch those two. I think like this one...they’re near crashing. More so Yuffie.” He nodded in the direction of the young girl who was currently trying to climb a lamppost. 

“Are...are you sure?” Zack let out a breath, looking at Tifa. “You’ve got her?” 

“Zack, you have my word that she will wake up safe and sound in her bed.” He shot him a look. “Maybe worse for wear, but safe. I’ve got her.” Cloud raised an eyebrow. “Besides, how would she react if you tripped up the stairs and gave her an even worse headache?” 

“Fine, fine.” Zack raised his hands in defeat, a grin on his face as he walked towards the girls. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

Scoffing with laughter, he watched as the 3 of them stumbled along. “Again, it is morning!” He turned his attention towards the sleeping girl in his arms and blew out a breath. “Now you.” 

Heading inside the building, he took his time climbing the stairs to the first floor. “You know, you shouldn’t be letting yourself get into this state.” Carefully moving down the hall, he looked around for her room when he noticed the plaque Tifa L at the side of the door. Looking down at the lock, he grunted in annoyance. Key. 

Leaning up against the wall, he lifted his knee to keep Tifa upright as he quickly rummaged through the bag hanging from her shoulder. Feeling metal rub against his fingertips, he tugged as the keyring jingled at the movement – his movements quick as he pushed it into the lock and nudged the door open with his shoulder. Moving his arm to hook under her legs again, he side stepped into the apartment – careful not to hit her head on the way in as he flicked the switch for the light. 

He would never hear the end of it if she woke up. 

Moving across the room, he settled her down against the mattress and grabbed a glass as he filled it with water. She would be needing this in a few hours, and painkillers for certain. His eyes skimmed the room – his search beginning as he checked cupboards, but no sign. 

“Your mom wouldn’t be impressed if she seen you like this right now.” He rubbed a hand up the back of his neck as he checked her drawers. “Especially if she found out you hadn’t stocked up on essentials. She was always safety first.” 

Unzipping her boots, he carefully rolled them down her legs as he slipped them off and placed them beside her bed. Every moment was slow and calculated. Her waking up was not what he needed right now – it had already been a long night. “I hope you know that your head is going to be a mess when you wake up.” 

Reaching out, he brushed loose strands of ebony away from her face as he let out a sigh. “You’re going to be trouble for me.” 

Pulling the covers up to her waist, he stepped backwards and flicked the switch – the room suddenly showered in darkness. “Goodnight Tifa.” 

Stepping out into the hall, he pulled the door shut quietly as he rubbed his hands over his face. What a night. Lifting his eyes from the floor, he went to walk but stopped when a sparkle on the ground caught his interest. Huh? Crouching down, he lifted it as his breath caught in his throat. 

She still had it. 

Squeezing it within his palm, he got to his feet again and pushed at the door lightly to make sure the automatic lock had kicked in. Nodding, he walked back along the hall as he took a deep breath. 

He needed to sleep. 

* * *

“No!” 

**“Tifa!”**

“Please!” 

**“Tifa!”**

The yell had her jumping up from the nightmare consuming her as she frantically checked her surroundings. How many more of those would she have? Burying her face into her hands, she took a shaky breath. She was okay. Banging from the other side of the door had a sharp pain shooting across her temples. What happened? Pressing her fingers to her temple, she looked over at the door. How did she get back? A sigh of relief escaped her as she caught sight of the water sitting on the side – her throat dry and hoarse from all of the shouting in the bar. Lifting it to her lips, she took a gulp as the banging came again from the other side – her head thumping in response. 

“Tifa!” 

“Coming! Uh-” Pressing her fingers against her forehead, she pushed herself up from the bed as she made her way over to the door and pulled it open. “Why are you so loud?” 

“Well, hello sunshine.” Zack smirked as he leaned against the door frame, his eyes lighting up with amusement. 

“Zack, morning will do.” 

“You look like hell.” He ruffled her hair and laughed as she slapped his hand away. “How are we feeling?” 

“Don’t.” 

“Now, you’ll never miss a night out again.” Zack laughed as Tifa shook her head in protest, a groan escaping her. “Anyway, get dressed.” 

“Dressed?” Furrowing her brows, she looked around. “Zack, it’s early. I’m getting straight back into bed and sleeping for a few more hours before I study.” 

“It’s just gone 12 Tifa.” A smirk reached his lips as he checked his watch. “I’d say that’s late.” 

“12?” She stared up at him, her red wide. “12!? I’ve wasted a whole day? I have studying to do!” Narrowing her eyes, she poked his chest. “This is why I didn’t want to go out!” 

“Oh, relax! You’ve still got a lot of daylight left to bury your face in books.” He checked his watch again. “But right now, you’re going to go and freshen up and then... get dressed. We’re meeting everyone for brunch.” 

“Everyone? As in-” 

“Everyone.” Zack gave her a look. “And we will talk about a certain someone later.” He turned on his heel as he made his way down the corridor. “Empire Diner on the corner of Greenmere! Half an hour!” 

“Why do you always have the last word!?” Tifa called after him – his laugh greeting her in response as she shut the door over, leaning her fore head against it. 

Time for a shower. 

* * *

The smell of bacon hit her first as she entered Empire, and she wasn’t sure if her stomach was turning from the severe hangover or the underlying hunger. Glancing around, she caught sight of bouncing curls situated in a booth at the far end of the diner – her heart finally calming when she didn’t see any sign of blonde spikes. Moving down the aisle, she headed over and yelped in surprise as Aerith sprung up from the booth and wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

“Tifa, I’m so glad you came!” Aerith smiled bright, her arm wrapping around her shoulders. “I was just giving Zack a lecture on safe drinking. He encouraged you into a drunken haze.” 

“You can blame Dylan for that.” Tifa responded as she eyed the young girl curled up in the corner of the booth – sunglasses covering her eyes. “Should have cut me off before I went past the point of no return, but from what I can see...I’m not the only one.” 

“Ha, see!” Zack told Aerith with a smug grin. 

“Well, when we left you with Cloud and moved onto the next bar, Yuffie thought she could handle another couple of drinks-” 

“Wait, what?” Red looked between Zack and Aerith, her voice laced with confusion. “What do you mean you left me with Cloud? When?” 

“Oh, uh...this morning?” Zack rubbed his neck – the nerves evident on his face as he avoided her gaze. “He said he would handle it while I went with Aerith and Yuffie.” 

“Well, he brought you back to your apartment.” The girl in pink rubbed her arm with a soft smile. “What were his words? He said it was quite funny trying to handle a drunken ragdoll.” Slipping into the booth again, she ushered Tifa to sit opposite her as she held out a menu. “We haven’t ordered yet, but see if there is anything in there that you want.” 

Tifa searched her mind for clues as she slipped into the booth opposite Aerith and accepted the menu from her. Cloud brought her back to the apartment? Why couldn’t she remember? How drunk was she? What happened? Did something happen? Did she- No. A flush tinged her cheeks as pushed it away from thoughts. No, she wouldn’t do that. Drunk or not. She looked over the menu, the words not reaching her as every possible situation tugged at her mind. If she was like stated – a rag doll that is, then she was sleeping, and he wouldn’t do that – she knew that about him at least. 

“Where is he?” 

“He will be here shortly.” Zack told her as he glanced over his menu – not picking up on her anxious posture. “Said he was picking up something from the pharmacy after his workout this morning, not sure what he meant by that.” 

Workout!? 

Tifa stared up at him, her eyes wide as she shrunk down into the booth even further. Oh god, what did she do? Did she? The chime of the door alerted her senses as she looked over. Speaking of the devil. He walked over, slipping into the booth beside Tifa as she tensed in response – her eyes focused on the menu. 

“Got what you needed?” Zack called from across the table, his attention on the menu. 

“Got it.” Cloud told him as he lifted the spare menu from the shelf. “Surprised to see you up and alert Tifa.” He raised an eyebrow, looking over. “After this morning, I thought you would be in bed all day.” 

“Huh?” She tilted her head to look at him, and furrowed her brows as she spoke in hushed tones. “What happened this morning?” 

“I brought you back to your apartment?” He licked his lip. “You don’t remember?” 

“I-uh...” Tifa looked away, her face flushing as she missed the hidden amusement flashing across blue. She did then? With...him? A scoff of amusement caught her attention as she looked over, a flare of anger in her voice. “What is so funny?” 

“Here.” Cloud pulled boxes out of the pocket of his hoodie as he dropped them into her bag. “I thought you might need them after last night.” He leaned back and lifted the menu to eye level. “You should try stocking your apartment.” 

Raising an eyebrow, she looked into her bag and seen boxes of painkillers. He got her painkillers? Was this a sorry for what happened this morning or something? She looked up and opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to the chase. 

“And maybe,” He spoke quietly as a smirk tugged at his lips. “Next time you won’t drink so much and imagine the worse. You were out like a light and I got you back to your apartment where I tucked you in and left.” 

“You knew what I was thinking?” She hissed, her cheeks tinging pink as she narrowed her eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me?” 

“And miss the look on your face?” He looked at her from the side of his eyes. “Now, what would be the fun in that?” He looked over at Zack as a grin tugged at his lips. “Breakfast of champions?” 

“You don’t have to ask me twice!” 

Tifa groaned inwardly and clenched her fists around the menu – her control slipping as the need to plunge her elbow into Cloud’s ribs became harder to resist as the seconds passed. He wasn’t going to make this being civilized easy for her. 

Damn you Cloud Strife. 


End file.
